Jump
is a standard action from many platforming video games that allows a character to elevate from the current position and land in other place, being mainly used to reach high and far areas and to avoid attacks and obstacles. Most playable characters and many bosses are able to jump. Games usually have a button designated specially for jumping. Simply pressing the button causes the character to jump straight up in the air, while pressing the button while holding the left or right button causes it to jump in the pressed direction. In many games it is possible to control the character's horizontal movement while in the air. The height and width of the jump varies depending on the game and character. In many games it is also affected by how long the button is pressed, quickly touching the button causing a small hop and holding it the highest jump possible. The height and width are also affected by the character's running speed and the terrain, like characters being able to jump higher underwater and strong winds disrupting the jump width. Types of Jump Besides the standard Jump, there are variations of this move that can only be performed in some games or by specific characters. Dash Jump makes a character jump farther by jumping while dashing. A side effect of this move is that it causes a slight after-image to appear behind the person performing the technique. Obviously, only characters that can dash can perform a dash jump. Double Jump is a move that allows some characters to perform a second jump in mid-air. Bass can double jump in Mega Man & Bass, even after performing a dash jump, but the speed is always reset to the walking speed if doing so. His double jump is named .Mega Man & Bass instruction manuals Zero first learns to double jump with the Kuuenbu technique in Mega Man X4 and the C-Sword technique in Mega Man X5, becoming one of his standard abilities from Mega Man X6 to X8. In Mega Man Zero 3 and 4, Zero can equip Foot Chips to allow him to perform a second jump in mid-air. Unlike in the Mega Man X series, Zero can dash jump and even keep the speed from the dash while doing so. It effectively makes the need of a horizontal air dash redundant. In Mega Man Network Transmission, Double Jump is a Battle Chip that allows MegaMan.EXE to jump twice. Splash Jump Allows jumping on the surface of the water. X can do this in Mega Man X2 and X3. In the Mega Man Zero and ZX series, an item named Splash Jump allows the player's character to perform this jump when it is equipped. Hover Hover allows characters to stay airborne for a short time. Horizontal movement is possible, but it decreases the length of the hover time. Used by some of X's armors, Axl and Model HX. Enhancements Jumps can be improved with enhancements: *'Jumper' (ハイジャンプ, Hi-Jump) - The character can jump higher than normal. Available in Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6. *'Hyper Jump' (ハイパージャンプ) - Same as Jumper, but only available for Mega Man in Rockman Complete Works. *'Jump Parts' (ジャンプパーツ) and Jump Shoes (ジャンプシューズ) - Same as Jumper, but those Foot Parts are only available for Mega Man Volnutt. Gallery NTChip046.png|Double Jump Battle Chip IHRXSplashJump.png|X performing Splash Jump in a shallow area in Irregular Hunter Rockman X. See also *Wall Kick *Mega Upper *Shoryuken References Category:Weapons and abilities